The invention relates to rotary conveyor apparatus and more particularly to a conveyor having a plurality of sets of spaced rotors comprising notched discs adapted to support a workpiece and transfer it from one rotor to another along the conveyor path. A rotary conveyor according to the invention is especially suited for conveying spindle-like workpieces and supporting them, during their conveyance, in a position which facilitates their transfer from the conveyor to other material handling means.
Rotary conveyors of the general type to which the invention relates have been proposed heretofore, but they have not been altogether satisfactory for a number of reasons, a principal one of which is the necessity for the provision of sometimes elaborate and intricate timing mechanisms. Another disadvantage of known rotary conveyors is their inability to be adapted quickly and inexpensively to workpieces of different sizes.